Lies of the Light, knights of the night
by The Desert Squad
Summary: Light Yagami: A student, a friend, a comrade, a realist, a traitor, a killer, and the "God". Me? I'm a simple guard, a fighter, a dreamer, broken and scared... But... to protect my family, I will defy even "God" OCs story. Hopefully would be special enough :3 (co-write and beta by my twinnie Pierulz )
1. Chapter 1

**Matt *playing Bioshock*: Goddammit Big Daddy, you just HAVE to be right here right now Don'tcha?**

**Raven: Matt! *hugged him* We've been looking for you everywhere!**

**Lamé: That's right, Gameboy. Don't go running off from your girlfriend.**

**Matt: What? I know where my girlfriend is, she went to the kitchen. Probably getting an apple or something. **

**Lamé: Did you got barmy from the game, mate? Your girlfriend is hugging you right now.**

**Matt: Wha? *looks at Raven* Holy shit! Who the hell are you! *looks back at screen* Goddammit I died!**

**Lamé: I told you Rave! His game is sucking his memory of you! Get a new boyfriend!**

**Matt: Again Wha? I've never seen either one of you my entire life! **

**Lamé: He forgot about us! What about Mello?! Do you know who Mello is?!**

**Matt: Yeah I know him, melodramatic blonde with a short temper and loves chocolate too much. Wait...how do ****_you _****know Mel? **

**Raven: He's your best friend. I am your girlfriend. Why wouldn't-wait… YOU'RE NOT MATT!**

**Lamé: WHERE ARE YOUR GLASSES?! WHAT ARE THOSE ON YOUR FACE?!**

**Matt: I am Matt and these are goggles. So I don't burn my eyes out on this screen. I've been asking who you two are, and I have yet to get an answer!**

**Lamé: You don't wear goggles, you wear glasses! Big, ugly black glasses! **

**Ravenn: You… you seemed older too**

**Matt: I've never worn glasses, and I'm 19…**

**Lamé: You're not 19. You're the nerdy third kid in the Wammy house. You're the same age as me: 13. Why would you be 19? **

**Matt: I was third, when I lived here...well fourth actually...long story **

**Lamé: No you're not fourth! You're third! Near. Mello. You. Lots of people. Raven. Again, many ankle biters. Then me. **

**Ebony: *walking in* No, It's me Near, Mel, Matt, and other peo- who are you guys?**

**Matt: I was wondering the same thing. See there you two, ****_that's_**** my girlfriend. **

**Eb: I feel like I missed something**

**Lamé: No! *points at Ebony* You can't be first! Near is first! He's the smartest in the House! And who are you?! You're not Matt's girlfriend! Raven is!... Gameboy, you are two-timing! **

**Eb: *tilts head* No, that's impossible...for the past 4 years Matt and I have spent...78% of our time together...the 22% is spent either in the bathroom, or him sleeping.**

**Lamé: No. 99% of time Matt spent gaming. 0.5 he spent with Raven. The other the spent keeping Grumpy in check. And you can't be in Wammy. I KNOW everyone at Wammy. You're not anyone I know.**

**Eb: .5% eh….Matt you're a terrible boyfriend apparently…**

**Matt: Eh? **

**Eb: You heard me! Spend more time being a pedo! Go shoo! *shoos away* **

**Raven: What just happened? Why is Matt going? Wait up, Matt! I have to talk to you about Mello!**

**Matt: Whaa? I am not leaving, I was here first! Get away from me kid!**

**Eb: *chuckles* alright, I think I have this figured out..**

**Lamé: Well? Say it then… Ebo..Ebony? Is that your name?**

**Eb: That it is… Well you see, I am from the future where giant monsters shoot lasers out their butts and transport us to a random alternate universe. We ended up here**

**Lamé: *wide eyes* What?! Oh Lord! Grumpy's movie is coming true! Oh wait that's about ghosts. You guys are ALIENS!**

**Eb: Totally. Watari found us and gave us a home a long time ago. **

**Lamé: *Eyes sparkle* This is so cool! I've got to go get Near! He'd love this! Wait-did you say Watari?! As in the Wammy geezer?!So you know L?!**

**Matt: Yeah..Well Eb *Eb gives Matt "the look"* knows him**

**Lamé: Have you met him? Is he handsome? Is he nice? I bet he is! Does he like children? How many cases has he solved? Who does he want to be his successor? Will he come anytime soon? TellmeTellmeTellmeTellmeTellmeTellme!**

**Eb: *kneels down and puts her hands on C's shoulders* L...L is...one awesome guy. A little odd, but no more than anyone else here.**

**Lamé: He is?! That's so brilliant! I wonder if he's like Near? I'd ****_love_**** it if he is- oh! Who's there behind your back? The brunette? Someone you know? **

**Eb: Huh? *turns around* Ohh!~ Hi Writer! Writer! HI! *waves***

**Pie: Hi Eb! **

**Lamé: Writer? Are you the new W? Is that your alias? Welcome to Wammy Writer!**

**Pie: No, I'm Pie, and I'm not a Wammy's Kid. I wrote Eb's story….**

**Lamé: Heh… So you're a historian then, Writer-I mean Pie...Writer Pie? *looking confused***

**Pie: *shakes head and smiles* No I am just a writer, I write stories. **

**Lamé: That means you're a hist-**

**TDS: TWINNIE! You're here! And you brought Ebony! *running up with arms wide in slow motion***

**Pie: TWINNIE! I did! *Runs toward you in slow motion***

**Eb: ...does this seem like a bad romance movie to anyone else?**

**Raven: …. yes…. **

**Lamé: Like one of those weird movies Roger said was nice and civilized. More odd people just keep popping up like potatoes. I want to go back now. Where's the exit?**

**Raven: We are ****_not_**** going until this whole Matt business is cleared up. I'm still lost as to why Matt suddenly grows up and doesn't remember me. **

**Matt: I didn't know you to begin with! **

**Eb: Shh….you guys are ruining their moment.**

**Lamé: You're messed up in the head, Gameboy. Grumpy should have taken a better care of you. You guys are friends and roommates but you are just the opposite of him. **

**Eb: Hmm? Oh right Matt issue. Let's see. Let's call this Matt, "Matt 1." So, what happened wa-**

**Raven: There is only one Matt to begin with, Fräulein.**

**Eb: THE EBONY IS SPEAKING WORDS OF RIGHTNESS SHHHH! **

**Raven: I will not "shh". I want ****_explanation_****. ****_Why_**** is Matt talking about you as his girlfriend? ****_I'm_**** his girlfriend. ****_He_**** asked me out.**

**Eb: Well if you let me talk I will tell you why Matt 1 is talking about our relationship.**

**Lamé: Wait wait wait. First. Let just get out names straight first. I'm going bonkers with all these people first *points at Matt* Who ****_are_**** you exactly?**

**Matt: I am Matt…**

**Ebony: *sighs* if you let me explain it'll make less sense...and then more sense. I am 67% sure I am right about this…**

**Lamé: You talk like Near. Well, not really like him. Sounds like him maybe. Do you know him?**

**Eb:...I know a version of him…I only use percentages when I am figuring stuff out. **

**Lamé: A version? *wide eyes* you mean Near is a clone? NO! I will not let you aliens take him away! Stay away from Near! You're just as bad as Linda!**

**Matt: This isn't working out well...**

**Eb: Ya think? Writer! I am crashing and burning! HELP MEE!**

**TDS: YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LET ME SAY THINGS! I AM THE BOSS HERE! TWINNIE! GET THEM IN LINE FOR ME PLEASE!**

**Pie: Eb Shuddup **

**Eb: *Opens mouth but changes her mind and Salutes* Aye-Aye**

**TDS: You! *points at Lamé* Your name is Lamé, you-**

**Lamé: How do you know my name? I've never met you.**

**TDS: Twinnie! The tape please!**

**Pie *hands tape* **

**TDS *taped Lamé's mouth*: Alright. Anyone up for questions? No? Good. So, first and foremost, hello Ebony! You are looking as dazzling as ever. *smiles* you Matt… I got nothing to say to you… Raven, wait a minute. *Stomped off to get the other Matt* ****_Here's_**** your 13-year-old nerdy Matt. The jerk has been using up all the battery I bought on his Nintendo. Get him out of my sight. And twinnie, would you be so kind to do the honor of announcing the purpose of this gathering please? **

**Pie: I shall**

**Eb: I was going to say that...only funnier, and I wasn't sure if Mini-Matt was there….sorry.**

**Pie: Anyways. I've been helping TDS on this -being a beta and then later a co-writer -and this is the fruits of our labor! Ta-da!**

**TDS: YES PEOPLE! THIS IS…. drum roll please! Lies of the Light, knights of the night! And I hereby claiming Lamé my possession as well as my part in the plot! *rips tape off C's mouth***

**Lamé: *rubs her cheeks while staring in shock* … she owns me…**

**TDS: yup! I own her!**

**Raven *pointed at Pie* and she owns me **

**Mini-Matt: not me *grinned***

**Raven: I own you, Matt.**

**Mini-Matt: no. Final Fantasy does.**

**TDS: SHUT IT! Again, I own Lamé**

**Lamé: …. she owns me….**

**Pie: Eb is mine. Hence why she calls me "writer" **

**Eb: Yup! **

**TDS: Oh! And "Matt"s belong to two dudes in Japan**

**Mini-Matt and Big-Matt: yup. Along with Near, and L and Mello and Rester and Light and-**

**TDS: I said shut it! I'm not done yet! Oh wait. I am. *grinned* Anything else you want to add twinnie?**

**Pie: Nope, Thanks for staying with this incredibly long intro…**

**TDS: that was adding sth. LOL. Oh! I forgot! Pierulz doesn't belong to me either. She's too far away…. WHY?! Oh whhhyyyyy? *cries***

**Pie: *pats back* There, there…**

**TDS: *sniff* s-so w-without further ado…. introducing the first chapter of Lies of the Light, knights of the night! Let's count down guys!**

**ALL: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ENJOY!**

* * *

**GOLDEN KNIGHT: ENCOUNTER**

* * *

Darkness…..

It is one of those things that frighten people regardless of gender, age and belief. Whether it's a tiny little boy or a muscular grown man, darkness could still manage to put any unfortunate victim in a state of paranoia with its endless void and invisible boundary. No one knows what would come out from the dark. It ranges from a childhood monster to the most hideous creature from outside the Earth, or in some cases, simply human. For instance, thieves, robbers, serial killers, they all hide in the dark, waiting for a chance to snatch the life out of their next victim.

Insecure.

Scared.

Paranoid.

People are afraid of the dark. And for a certain of some, _miserably_ so.

Yet oddly enough, no one agrees to confront this fear. Were anyone to be asked, they would, to an extent, deny the existence of their irrational sense of uneasiness when put in the dark. But one thing remains is that no matter how many times they deny it, how hard they discard it, and how desperately they want to run from it, the fear is still there lingering in the air, reminding these uncertain hearts that they are, in the end, never safe from the hands of darkness.

Especially here, in this wonderful orphanage, darkness appears even in the mist of morning.

Wammy's House – the orphanage established by Quilsh Wammy, founded to serve one purpose and one purpose only: producing geniuses or more correctly ingenious detectives.

It is not only the darkness from the residents' pasts that spread through these walls but also from their desire, need and craving of being acknowledged and accepted as the best, and to be chosen as the one to receive the title of the greatest mind ever lived.

And I, Lamé, have witnessed, breathed, and lived this darkness of the Wammy House - The heinous darkness of the heart. Liquidfied. Frozen. Dripping on every wall and banging on each door. And these geniuses, freely, let themselves be drawn to it, and sometimes worst, even drown their peers in it.

The moon is already high in the night sky, reluctantly sharing its stage with thousands of stars. I sat myself firmly on the bed; eyes looking for no particular celestial image.

It was quiet.

The silence of midnight.

I found if funny, if not odd, that when I speak of darkness, I would always receive the same answer; darkness equals night. People are afraid of the night, not the dark. They welcome the dark while I welcome the night.

Night time, to me, poses no threat. There is always Mother Nature's gentle light, and if we listen close enough, a sound of an owl or a steady breath of children dreaming could be heard. And it is only in the dead of night that I truly find peace. No shouting. No running. No laughing. _Absolute_ serenity. It is the only time when I can leave my attic room and travel along the halls of Wammy's. It is the only time that I can feel free.

Tonight, however, holds even more meanings than mere freedom and tranquility. Tonight marks the day he would come back. 12 more hours. 12 more hours and he would return.

Silently, I put on my "guard clothes", holster and gun readying myself for another security trip. One can never be sure if Wammy's might be unknowingly under attack. This place is the house of the greatest minds after all. There will always be a possibility, even though it was small, that terrorists, robbers or some naughty thieves want their chance to take a peek at the haven of future law and justice forces.

Closing the door behind me, I strode down the wooden staircase, avoid making it squeak as much as humanly possible. Tomorrow is a big day so everybody would need the utmost of their rest. _I _would need the utmost of my rest.

After a second round of going aimlessly but thoroughly around the quiet orphanage, my feet carried me to the kitchen. I love the place with all my heart. Roger knows about me and would always leave some form of late night (or early morning considering my active hours) snack. It was sometimes a box of cookies sometimes a plate of cold pizza or sometimes just simply a glass of milk. He's a good man and a good caretaker. He might be a little rough on the outside but sweet on the inside. Must has been hurt in the past that loving old gramps. And the constant tease and pranks from those he has to look after doesn't do much to lift the poor guy's heart.

Opening the fridge, I smiled to myself. A bowl of fruit. God bless Roger!

Greedily, I took the grapes out and start chewing down without a second thought. My stomach had already protested dinner. I had been sick these days so the thought of eating actual food must wait until my sensitive stomach recovers. Hence the fruit Roger left me. I told you he was a good man!

Striding around the kitchen, I marveled at the wonder of today's breakfast. I could see chicken soup served hot on the table in six more hours, bread and orange juice ready to be eaten and drank. But that's not all, candies and chocolates in that black drawer – Ms. Jane's secret drawer –Vegetables and corns in that red one. Oh what a wonder this kitchen is! Occasionally, if I was lucky enough, I could even meet some kids coming down for a "late night snack". They would share their food with me of course out of politeness or as bribery, I could never know. That, however, never lessened my liking for this place.

Today, and especially today, the kitchen preserves my special gift for him: Freshly baked cookies and strawberry shortcakes. This leads to another reason why I love the kitchen so much. The staff never, and I mean NEVER, lets a single kid get in. They always lock the door with a combination that only I would know or more realistically, only Roger would know and would let me on in (I don't see the point actually since I meet kids here from time to time but hey, who am I to say?).

Tip toeing through the utilities, I grabbed the carefully wrapped and decorated bags of cookies before locking the door and excused myself to a certain room right beneath mine. This room is always locked, and sadly enough, it's a lock that I don't have the key to. But you know what they say: If you can't find the key, break the lock!

Or in my case, pick it.

It took long and hard to make it through the old reliable security to the room. It took work but it was worth it. I crept into the room without a noise and open the window to let the air in. The room was big but too damp and dusty for people to live in. It dreads me to think that this was the room where he would reside for the next 2, or if I'm lucky, 3 weeks.

Moonlight drifts past as I swept the room and dusted off the shelf, an empty shelf. Looking around, I frowned slightly, there was nothing in the room except for a bed, a table and a shelf which didn't even have any books to fill in it. The state of this room was most depressing.

Finally done with the overall cleaning, I place the bags of cookies on the table arranging them to look presentable. He likes sweets, or so I've heard. It wouldn't hurt to try and make him some as it was one of my salvaged habits to bake anyway. Pleased with the way the food is arranged, I turned myself to the door and proceed back to my room.

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHTS OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

C.S Lewis.

Charles Dickens.

Conan Doyle.

Kafka.

And my favorite: Edgar Allen Poe.

I ran though the names of authors before putting each book on the empty shelf. Uncertain of his choice of reading material, I prayed to God that he'd like _at least_ one of those books from my collection as I made another trip to get the special strawberry mattress set that Roger grudgingly purchased for me on Christmas due to my desperate begging. It didn't seem like a good idea to put strawberry patterned sheet and blanket on a grown man's bed but the other sets were either dirtied or too small, and I certainly don't want him to sleep on an unmade bed.

Heaving heavily, I adjusted my gun before grabbing the whole mattress set down the stairs. Quietly leaping through the hall, I approached the room ahead. I paused, my eyes narrowing as the sounds of someone else's presence echoed through the halls.

**'Thief!'** – My mind screamed but I held my breath and gently put the sheet and blanket down.

Slowly, I reached for the gun secured on my side by the holster and closed the distance between me and the big shadow in the room. The thief's back was turned to me, thank God! So I place the barrel right on his/her head and whispered a warning:

- Shhhh…. – I coaxed quietly – The kids are asleep. We don't want to be rude and wake them now do we?

The thief nodded hesitantly so I continued:

- You've got a lot of nerve trying to steal from this place, _especially_ this room. Now, hands where I can see 'em! And don't trying anything funny. You twitch, I shoot.

- Please – the thief said calmly, voice low, indicating that it was a "he" I was speaking to – I assure you. I am by no means a thief.

- Oh? – I chuckled mockingly – Why are you here at this unholy hour then? And keep this in mind, you little _wanker_ that if I don't like your answer then I'll blow your- wait! – I exclaimed quietly – Are those cookies you're eating?! You broke in here just for cookies?

- They were on the table – The thief answered

- They're not for _you_ – I said, lowering my voice to the "you're dead meat" tone.

- In that case, my deepest apologies.

Alright. It must have been a mistake but I just heard a thief said he was sorry for stealing right? A thief just said sorry right?! Has this world gone mad?

What an odd night this is turning out to be!

- T-That's alright…..I think? – I stuttered, unsure of my respond – Now go before everyone wakes up and I'll have to shoot you. Never come ba-

- I find your statement to be at fault – the thief interrupted. How rude of him! – If you shoot me, wouldn't the gun sound wake everyone up too?

Smirking triumphantly, I tighten my hands on the trigger, ready to shoot at any movement. This guy got guts. Well sadly for him, mine is bigger than his!

- Ever heard of the silencer, mate? Just one shot and no one will know you ever existed after I'm done with your body.

Letting my eyes dart across the room, I search for the man's possible accomplice whom I ultimately forgot in the first place. What kind of guard am I?! Can't even handle a thief right. To my surprise, I only found a travel bag laying right next to my feet. Silly little me, missing that big detail. Clearing my throat, I asked the thief again:

- What's in the bag?

No answer.

- _What is in the bag, maggot?_ Or do you want to see your brain pouring out the next second?

- Clothes – the thief answered, annoyance present in his voice – But I do not think it is any of your concern. And if I may ask, who are you?

Without removing the gun or answering the man, I knelt down to open the bag. He was telling the truth. Bloody hell! What kind of thief carries a bag of clothes just to break into an empty room and help himself to some cookies?

Was he traveling?

Did he need money?

But this room had absolutely nothing. Why break in here?

Unless…..

- Blast it! – I squeaked as realization dawn on me – I am so sorry, love! Are you a 'new recruit'?! Roger must have let you in. Good lord! I'm so sorry!

Hurriedly, I put my gun away, helping the man stand up.

- Are you hungry then? – I asked dusting off his baggy white shirt – In that case, I'll show you the kitchen. Y-You shouldn't have eaten those sweets. T-They're for L.

- For L? – 'New recruit' mumbled in slight surprise.

- Yeah! I made them for him. But don't worry! – I assured, dragging him from the room to the staircase – I always make extra. If you want, I can get you some.

Keeping the quick walking pace but remained quiet, I let a grin cracked on my face as the new recruit once again nodded in agreement.

- Thank you. I would like some of those "extra" – He said, seemingly press on the last word.

- Okie dokie! – I laughed heartily – On with the show then! Don't tell anyone about me alright? I'm Lamé by the way, and welcome to Wammy's, honey! Now, got a name under all that shaggy hair of yours, mate?

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHTS OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

- So, Leon – I started picking up yet another chocolate cookie from the tray – How old are you? You seem 19, 20 at most to me but your actions say otherwise.

- My actions? – "New recruit" or Leon, as he told me, asked – What do my actions suggest?

- I don't know – I answered shrugging slightly – You're odd. You're too old to be a Wammy kid, in my opinion, but also too young to be one, too. If you know what I mean.

Leon seemed to be thinking hard at my words, his eyes kept their gaze (more like stare) on me. I shifted nervously under his gaze. Don't get me wrong, I like Leon, he kept quiet and he liked my sweets, but his eyes are one heck of a nasty pair. I could have sworn they were as cold as Near's eyes. No, scratch that. They're colder. Leon's eyes are calculating and void. If I had a say, Leon would make a great candidate for L's successors.

- I am 23 – Leon spoke up snapping me out of trance.

- 23? Wow, that's…err… you're older than I thought. If I remember right then you're closed to L's age! That's so nice!

- You seemed eager to meet this L person.

- 'Course I am! L is amazing! – I laughed biting into yet another cookie – I'm really grateful to him! I want to repay him for what he did for me.

- Elaborate please – Leon said, more likely as an order than a request.

I hesitated. Should I tell him? I just met the guy. What if he tells the others? But Leon is a nice guy from what I could tell, and I don't want to lie to him. Shaking my head slightly, I smiled at Leon.

- Sorry, mate. I like you and all but this is some stuff that I _can't_ simply tell you about. You'll just have to be satisfied with the fact that L gave me a home okay? Most of the kids here don't have one and this place give them a chance to be loved again. You'll get it when you stay here long enough.

- Is that so? - Leon mused as if unhappy with the answer I gave but thankfully didn't press on. I know it's weird for me to say this, especially when it involves an older man, but this guy, right now, look just like a kicked puppy with his sad eyes and shaggy black hair and hunching posture.

I have spent enough time in the orphanage to know and understand that each and everyone in this place including those coming this spring are freaks, 100% wacko. And the smarter they are, the weirder they seem (Heck even I'm a freak and I'm the stupidest kid in this house! Actually, I gave up trying to be normal a long time ago. If you can't beat them, join them right?). That is not to mention antisocial-wait, no. These kids are _not_ antisocial. They're socially retarded. For example, there's Matt with his video games and 24/7 routine of staying cooped up inside his room. There's Mello with his shouting and hitting people. What happened to him anyway? He was a nice kid when he first came. A gentleman I dare say. And those two are among the most intellectual kids in the house. Thus Leon's quirks, sadly due to my experience, were no longer surprising or confusing.

- Who brought you here then, Leon?

- Watari.

- Watari? Oh, you mean Wammy? Must have been a rough ride then. That gramps sure is unpleasant.

This seemed to get a reaction out of Leon. His head snapped back at me and his eyes twitched slightly at my statement.

- Do explain – he said

- Well… let see. Okay, so L is the world greatest detective right? – I asked and continued as Leon nodded – So…oh this go way back to the time he is still in Wammy's. Let start from the beginning then. Quilsh Wammy is a _super_ genius inventor or something of the sort. He used his money to build a bunch of orphanages around the world – keeping myself talk, I used some jam in the jar next to my leg and drew out somewhat of a mind map. Leon seemed to be uncomfortable with this, though. I wonder why? – L is the first kid he brought into the Wammy's House. Then came Alternative. Then came Backup. Then a few bunch of other kids. Then me. L moved out a long time before I was brought in so I never know his face. But I spent loads of time watching Backup since they say he looks most like L. I can't remember how he looks though. It's a problem with my head. But my room is also next to Alternative's room so I heard Backup and Alternative talked a lot. They seemed to have so much fun.

I stopped, lingering my jam coated finger on the letter B feeling sad at thinking of the past. B was the only one who would ask for my real name when I was brought here. He was the only one who cared. Letting out a sigh, I clenched my fist realizing how much I missed those two A and B. I've always regret being unable to answer B's question.

- Please continue – Leon urged.

- Alternative was chosen to be L's successor even though L wasn't dead yet. I told him to pass it down to Backup because I wanted to spend more time with him and because Backup was so hung up on the event. Do you know what he told me, Leon? 'The title of L will taint everything. I couldn't possibly put that burden on B. I love him a lot, especially his smile. I want him to keep smiling like that'. It was only later on that I wholly get what he meant. That boy…such a kind one he was and yet stupid at the same time.

I slumped my shoulders, stretched my arms and legs before lying on the floor of the rooftop. The sun was sneaking its way out now and I, for one, don't want to miss that.

- Alternative loves sunshine – I laughed bitterly pointing at the upcoming sun - heck he loves everything. Then Wammy came along with cases and puzzles, crimes and murders. He went out less and finally stopped going out altogether. One day, he hung himself. Just like that. No explanation. Old gramps Ruvie said it was the stress. In truth, I don't give a damn. Blasted kid should have quit when he still got a chance.

I sighed again, this time sitting back up, trying to copy Leon's sitting manner. Needless to say, I failed epically. So I settled myself with cross-legging and finishing my story.

- Not long after Alternative's funeral Backup changed. He…what's the word? Alienate? Yes! Alienated himself from all the kids. Eventually, he left Wammy's and killed three people. B likes art a lot, so even when he kills, he made it look artistic…err in his standards. Are you still with me, Leon?

- Yes – Leon nodded – Please carry on.

- Oh ok. Backup tried to kill himself too. But L and that FBI or CIA lady he worked with, I could have sworn she would make a good wife for him. The woman is hot and she's really smart and-

- That's irrelevant.

- Oh, right. Sorry – I chuckled sheepishly - I may be wrong but Leon you seem uncomfortable with the stuff I'm telling. Are you sure you want to hear the rest?

- Positive – he said sounding firm as the Banyan tree in a storm.

- Right then – Beaming at the guy, I continued - Where was I? Ah. Backup was caught and later on put into an asylum. Losing both his dream and his friend must have been real hard for him. And it all started because of Wammy. Two successors, one dead, one in jail. Broken and thrown away. What if L turned out like that one day? I mean I feel like Wammy is treating L as if he is an object too. He's trying to replace him. It's like one day the old man woke up and suddenly realized that 'Uh oh the greatest mind has his expire date.' Would L be thrown away too when that day come? What do you think, Leon?

I turned to the 23-year-old man with expectation (yes, I still can't believe that he's 23. So young, and so skinny too for a man of his age). He seemed to be thinking hard. His eyes were piercing into the pink-ish orange of the clouds above.

- I am not sure. This certainly worth a thought though.

- Really? – I gleamed – You're the first to say that! The kids I talk to brushed me off actually. They said I'm a Roger-pet. I'm _not_ ok? Don't buy even a word they said. I just think that Roger is a better person than Quilsh. I mean Quilsh named the first successors Backup and Alternative. Who names kids like that?

I huffed already feeling annoyed of the thought of the man. I love A and B. They're the first brothers that I could remember, and they turned out like that _thanks to him_.

- I hate those names a lot so I called 'em A and B instead. I remember joking with them about their names too. A, B and what comes next? AB? O? But seriously though, I don't think Quilsh gave those two enough respect as people. They were so young and yet he treated them as if they were object and not human. I just don't get it you know. I mean-

My ramble did not live long. The annoying ringing of my cellphone cut through the air bringing me out of my talk.

- Aye? – I answered.

_ 'Lamé? Come quickly, we have a problem.'_

- Roger? What's wrong?

_ 'It seemed that L had arrived.'_

- That's great news!

_ 'Yes. But he seemed to be missing.'_

- Missing?! What do you mean missing?!

_'He was supposed to be here a few hours ago. But we couldn't find him anywhere.'_

- OK. I got it. I'll look for him too.

_ 'Thank you, Lamé.'_

- Alright. I'll see you later Roger.

I snapped the phone shut and quickly got to my feet.

- Sorry Leon – I said, frantically collecting the cookie wrapping - Looks like I have to go. L is missing. You can find you way down right?

- Wait, I think-

- I'll talk to you later ok? Go straight down the first floor and ask for Mr. Roger ok? He'll get you a room.

And off I ran, not caring how much my sensitive stomach hurts. I waited for 5 years to see him already. This time I won't miss him. Yes, I won't let anything stand in the way of my meeting with L.

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHTS OF THE NIGHT –

* * *

L strode along the hall of Wammy House towards his room. The running and shouting has stopped after his encounter with Watari when he was getting down from the roof. Closing the door, he kicked off his shoes and jumped on the bed.

**_"The title of L will taint everything…"_**

The words of that strange kid echoed in his mind. What a peculiar child she was. L had thought so since he saw her wear this Japanese martial art uniform with black hakama, red gi with white cherry blossom adornment, possibly due to tradition. Lamé, as he had concluded from her speech pattern, is definitely part Asia, and most likely Japan. Yes, L could be at least 79% certain that this girl is Japanese (actually 82, considering the traditional red and white fox mask she was using). The children at Wammy's were multinational. This is one thing that L finds interesting. It increases the chances of choosing the best candidates to succeed him. He had heard that Japanese are among the brightest and most creative. Adding the focused and motivated with that and L would probably have one promising successor. From what he saw a few hours back, this Lamé definitely had potential. She was not perfect, but she could be turned into so if given enough time. L mused to himself about his choices. Lamé certainly was a good bet. She valued tradition but used modern weapon. **'Follow the rules and regulations, but break them if needed be. Yes, she is a good bet indeed' **– L thought hard poking at the strawberry decorating his bed reminding himself to talk to Roger about Lamé's position and rank after he have a word, a serious word, with said man about letting children carry weapons inside the house. And on that note too, ask the manager as to why the girl wold him to not tell anyone about their encounter.

A gentle knock on the door raised his curiosity.

- Sir? – Watari said from the other side.

- Come in, Watari – L answered, returning his thought to the unusual little girl. What she said truly did perk his interest.

Without knowing what was on the detective's mind, the old man smiled at his young 'master' before closing the door behind him.

- Oh my, it would seem that your room has been cleaned up beforehand! – said Watari partly bewildered.

- Yes, that girl cleaned it.

- A girl, sir? – Watari asked looking fascinated.

- Yes. She said her name was Lamé.

- Ah, I see – Watari chuckled – I take it that you talked to her.

- Correct – L nodded picking the cookie bag up and examined it with his thumb and index finger. Strawberry. He smirked just a tad – And I must say, it was quite an interesting encounter.

Watari smiled yet again as he put one of Edgar Allen Poe's book in its original place. **'Novels?'** – L thought slightly surprised at the sight – **'and so many genres at that. Were those hers? This undoubtedly leaves quite a few leads.' **The young detective faintly held out a book before him. **'Old and used. 70% chance that Lamé has read this more than once. Of course there is also the possibility that those books don't belong to her alone. They might have been read by the other kids'**

- Would you like to rest, L? – The older man spoke gaining L's attention.

- That's ok Watari. Could you arrange a meeting with my successors? - L turned to him - And please get Ms. Lamé for me too. I heard she baked a cake for me.

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHTS OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

To say I'm excited is an _understatement_. The other kids had found L just 15 minutes after Roger's phone call and now he asked for me. _Me!_ And the fact that Wammy was the one who delivered the news did not spoil it one bit. Good lord! I knew all the good work I have done would pay off someday! Oh, what should I say when I meet him? Should I show him the cake? He'd like it right? God, why am I so nervous? I'm feeling so silly!

Running frantically across the room, I searched for my nicest outfit possible. Digging through a messy pile I called 'clothes' in the closet, I pulled out a light blue sweater with a deer on it, a pair of jeans shorts and long black stocking. Brushing my unruly tom-boy-cut black hair, and feeling good about my look reflected in the mirror, I jumped for the door.

Aaaand the universe just had to choose that moment to give me a stomachache. I clutched my left side whimpering slightly at the sudden jolt. Was it the fruits? No, it couldn't be. They're just fruits! What could be wrong with _fruits_?

Grumbling I dashed off to the kitchen for some ginger to calm the growling beast in my belly. Oh, I do hope this won't stop me from seeing L. I want to thank him. No wait, forget that. I will thank him, and this is one "Thank you so much!" that would leave him speechless! He can count on it!

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHTS OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

L was still thinking to himself when a black clad silhouette bolted through the cafeteria's doors who were following closed behind was a red head boy with his eyes glued to the Gameboy in hands. Ah yes, Mello and Matt.

- Hello L! – said the blonde little boy with a hint of excitement.

- Good morning, Mello – L said calmly – Good morning, Matt.

- Yo – was the red head's succinct response.

And L went back to his thoughts as the two boys did their own things. He had talked to Roger about Lamè's and what he found was most unsatisfying. She lacked nearly every exam results and was put last in the monthly rank. L bit his thumb fervently recalling his talk to the old caretaker.

**_- Why do you allow her to keep weapon inside Wammy, Roger? I believe it is a violation to our regulations to do so? – L started._**

**_- I-I understand, L – Roger stuttered - But this is what Lamé wants to contribute to the house. She wants to be its guard._**

**_ - And why may I ask that she choose this dangerous "guarding" activity rather than study and aim for the title of L? Surely she must know that her acts will be frown upon?_**

**_- Yes, she does – the old man sighed – However, she refuses to use her brain. I am afraid that her mind is set. Lamè wishes to practice weaponry and martial arts. She also wishes to stay that way until she leave the house._**

**_ - How long has this been going on? – L frowned thoughtfully. This is an unexpected trait to write on Lamé's list. And L, personally he doesn't enjoy surprises, especially when it's not him who causes it._**

**_- Ever since A died – Roger said quietly._**

**'Ever since A died'** - the detective ruminated about this new found fact - **'Yes, she did seem to have a strong connection with A and B. Their fates must have taken quite a toll on her. Hmm… It appears that I must re-evaluate this girl. Her vulnerability to losses could be her undoing. And there is also that white mask she wore when we first met. Was she trying to hide her identity? This can serve a good point in her position'**

- Is there something on your mind, L?

The familiar voice distracted L. Mildly irritated at the distraction, the detective rose from his seat and put on his shoes to go and call for Watari. It was already tea time and a good cup of sugary Earl Grey would do his thinking mind some good. L could feel his mouth watered slightly at the thought of sugar. He nodded quickly at Near before moving towards the kitchen's direction.

- Hello, Near – he said deciding to pull out his phone and call Watari instead. There were no need for "exercising his body" as the old man put it. **'No battery'** – he cursed mentally – **'I thought I reminded Watari to charge the phone'**

Musing silently to himself, L realized quickly that this low battery phone was highly likely a trick from his caretaker to get him to "move around" (again, in said man's words).

- About your question – the detective said moving towards the door - Yes, I do have some businesses to think about.

L stopped mid-step. His head whipped back to the three boy presented in the room startling Mello a little.

- Have you by any chance came across a little girl in traditional Japanese clothes and white mask? – He asked looking straight at them.

The answer L received was most quizzical.

- Yes – said both Mello and Near with great emotion, or in Near's case a tad more than usual. And is that alert L sense in Near's answer?

- Please tell me about her – he pressed on feeling interested.

- She's the ghost – Mello replied after a good few minutes.

- A ghost? Please elaborate – L hummed quietly to himself. A ghost? How illogical.

- We called her "The ghost of Wammy house" – Mello said pursing his lips– She has been here for as long as we know it. We don't talk to her and we aren't sure who she is or where she came from but she always knows when someone is messed with and comes to their rescue. It's rare to come across her though.

- Is there a problem, L? – Near chimed in right at the hill of Mello's words.

- No – L answered distractedly – Interesting. Rarely seen you say?

The fact was interesting indeed. From what he heard, this little girl had the sense of justice and ability to see to it. Yet she refuses to utilize her thoughts and logic to execute this "sense of justice" of her. What if she does use her brain? How smart will she get? Maybe he should personally put her to a test.

The cafeteria doors flew open as a small figure dashed through it.

- Leon!

L jumped slightly at the name and the new voice. What was the saying again? Ah yes. Speak of the devil.

- Hello, Lamé – He nodded once again thinking to himself. She still had no idea. Should he reconsider his choice then? Her deducting skills implied to be extremely low.

- Did you see Roger, dear? Are you here for L too? I bet L wants to see the new kid huh? Look! I made cake! We can share them with L, if you want! – Lamé spoke. Incessantly must he add as she put her shortcake tray down on the table – Did you get a room? Do you like it here? Dinner can be a drag but please don't tell Ms. Jane that okay? I do NOT want to get into trouble with that woman. Speaking of which, you shouldn't too. Come! – She gestured and the jumped at him when he did get closer – I'll let you have a look at these cakes! How 'bout I tell you what I did today?

Unaware of the other three boys inside the room – one very amused, one very furious and one indifferent with a hint of shock – the girl keep up with her babbling. L's head was alarmingly starting to hurt. This girl can truly be a source of annoyance when she wants to with her non-stop talking. This could be a good method for interrogation however. L mentally noted the idea down though he himself would probably not going to use it for absolutely a while. He could hire Lamè's for the job, but most of his work is classified or highly dangerous (for him of course) and her mouth could bring about some unwanted problems. Not to mention her tendency to act too intimately towards total strangers, who in this case: L and other cases (were they to indeed occur): criminals.

- SHUT UP! – Finally unable to cope with the one-sided intimacy, Mello bellowed – Just shut up! Why the hell are you even here anyway?!

Turning her head, Lamè sent a look at the blonde both in a form of a glare and a gaze of confusion. Prying the little girl off, L walked towards the short cake and picked one up before promptly ate it in front of Lamé's widened eyes.

- Wait! – She called out – Those are for L! We have to wait for him to eat first!

Yes, he would be reconsidering her future position indeed.

- What are you _talking_ about?! – Mello yelled at her – That _is_ L!

Impossibly (in L's aspect) fast, Lamé's head snapped back at the detective and she ran forward him. For a moment he was quite frightened at the thought that she might take away those cakes as a result of her anger, so when she halted right in front of his face and stood there staring at him (probably trying to process the new fact. It would seem that she, though dense, is not stupid), the young man let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

- Y-You-You're L? – She spoke scrutinizing at his every facial feature.

- Yes – He answered calmly taking in another bite of cake.

- It can't be! You told me your name was Leon!

L mentally shook his head. Too naïve. This is one thing that the next L should never possess. He was starting to doubt her logical ability now. Quite obviously, Lamé had forgotten that they were living in a house packed with children and their aliases. Does this girl have any observation skill at all? Or was this another act of her "I'm not using my brain" plan? Should he continue with the test he was going to put her through? It would be a problem if she purposefully fail that test (that it if she knows how to. Were that to happen then L would probably rethink entirely about hers and at least Matt's ranking in this orphanage)

- I was using an aliases, Lamé. If I recall correctly so did you – said the detective.

- T-T-That's-Blewrgh!

L stood. Frozen and stiffened the strawberry shortcake still in hand. Then, he frowned. Deeply and openly as his three successors were gaping for words with their mouths ajar.

This girl.

This child.

This Lamé.

This in process-of-being-consider-successor had just done something that was entirely unexpected to L.

She had vomited on him.

* * *

**TDS: Review guys!**

**Lamé: Get your keyboards on, mates!**

**Mini-Matt: show the girl some love, people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haftungsausschluss: Ich habe nur eigene Lamé. Nichts anderes**

**免責事項****: 私単にレインミを具わります****. 他に何もです****.**

**Bác quyền: Chỉ có Lamé là tôi sở hữu. Ngoài ra không còn gì khác nữa.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lamé. Nothing else.**

* * *

**Orange Knight: Truth**

* * *

L exited the bathroom; towel over his damped hair. For a few hours after arriving once again at Wammy's, his experience had varied from one extreme, being at gun point, to another, being vomited on. Of all the interesting facts and traits he found in this child named Lamé, the vomiting department was one of the less amusing.

- That wasn't quite the reaction I anticipated – L mumbled seeing that Watari was also inside the room stocking up the wardrobe with 10 clean, freshly smelled white shirts and pairs of jeans.

Apparently, the old caretaker had heard him. He chuckled as he helped L putting on a new shirt.

- Indeed, sir – said Watari handling the detective his usual pair of jeans – Indeed.

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHTS OF THE NIGHT –

* * *

It was already a week after I threw up on L. Currently I was dying in my bed. I don't lie; I was literally dying in my bed. I hadn't eaten a decent meal for three days and the fact that L might hate me forever didn't do well to ease the stress that was taxing my mind either. Shifting to my side, I looked out the window. It was precisely midwinter according to the calendar, and Mello was still out there kicking the soccer ball like mad. It amazed me sometimes how this kid made held the title of second place of the orphanage with his cock-up logic. "Bloody hell, Mello!" – I heard Q shouted the blonde. Poor the computer genius, He just got Mello's shoe slammed straight into his face. The blonde went off like a bomb…literally.

**"That's gonna hurt later"** – I grimaced to myself seeing Q rubbing his cheeks grudgingly. That wanker! Trying to fight off one-man-army Grumpy the Blondie in sport? Even _I_ don't have that kind of nerve! I value my life and facial features thank you very much!

Speaking of the blonde, Raven had advised me to stay put inside my room until Mello snapped out of his rage. Ah, my little German duck of a friend. Lovely girl she was.

- You threw up on L! Ahahaha!

Or not.

- Glad I amused you, Rave - I said flatly throwing a pillow at the new invader of my room.

Raven dodged with ease, not forgetting to laugh heartily at my predicament. Some best friend she is.

- Dies der Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, mein Freund!

- _English_, Raven – I groaned burying my face into the blanket after closing the window curtain.

Good grief! My best friend had gone bonkers with the news of me vomiting on L. She was starting to throw German at me again. And how did that news fly so fast through each windows of this orphanage you ask? Linda. _Loud-mouth_ Linda.

- Understatement of the century, my friend! – Raven repeated, this time in English as I requested. Green eyes flickered playfully at me and her nose crunched up with each laugh making those freckles of her face appear ever so noticeable.

- I like the German version better now – I buried my face again feeling embarrassment creeping up each cell in my skin making them hotter and explode, turning my skin a slight scarlet. Oh lord! That was _not_ an image I needed right now.

- Hey now, that's not the C I know! – Raven slapped my arms lightly before pulling my whole body up and out of the window side bed – The best course of action now is to go and apologize to L. Bake a cake, talk to him. Do something rather than sit here and mope.

I looked at my friend this time smiling. Well, she wasn't my best friend for no reason. Raven has been there for me since what seems like forever. She was there for me when she came to Wammy after she lost both of her parents to a car accident and I lost A and B to death and hatred. She was there for me when L – the one I respect, put B who was technically my soul brother in prison. And even when this whole orphanage turned their back on me for being 'Roger's pet' (In my own defense, I was engaging myself in the activity called "doing what you are told"), I could still find Raven at my side. Unmoving and unfazed. I don't care what the world says about her being an emotionally and socially challenged, she's my best gal! I'd walk from Winchester to Great old London _just_ to prove that.

- Rave, you're my best friend – Whining I looked at Raven again. She was still wearing that dark style of her: Black button down and jeans with combat boots. At least she looks presentable. I for once look like a shambles of hopelessness - I trust you completely with this. But how sure are you that this is a good idea?

- Positive. 100 percent – Raven said firmly – Matt said and I quote "guys dig it when girls sugarcoat them. For L, the act works figuratively and literally".

Rrriiiiggghhhttt. Matt. The one I dubbed Gameboy and also third in rank of the Wammy's house. So far, the bleeding logic that the teachers at this place had come up to rank children with had managed to evade my comprehension. And somehow as her best friend, I have yet to succeed in my deduction ò Raven's feelings for the gamer. He's nothing more than an elusive nerd with red hair that is way too long for comfort (it covers his whole eyes for goodness sake!). Nevertheless, my friend fell arse over elbow for him. I could never understand why this happened, but really, it's Raven's reasoning. What _is_ there to understand? Until Rave stop raving about Matt, I'd still have to research more books on the psychology of human. I _refuse_ to leave this matter unattended.

- And you agree with Gameboy's idea because? – I asked raising an eye brow – Oh wait, I know! He's your _boyfriend_. For the last time, please don't be so submissive to a boy in black glasses, stripe shirt, black shorts and white socks, Rave.

- Lassen Matty allein, C! It was 5 years ago and you know it! – Raven huffed smacking my arm. Those hits are going to leave some real bruises tomorrow. I'm certain of it.

- Ouch, Raven! – I screamed pushing her hands away from my "fragile" limbs. I'm already breaking inside. I don't need any more damage – I'm just kidding! Sheesh! No need to get so touchy!

- Trottel! – Yelled my best friend

- English! – I countered

- Jerk!

Ah, I think my point had been proven. I found German more relaxing when Raven insults me.

- You love me anyway! – Chuckling I caught the incoming pillow.

The words seemed to stop her outburst though. You would have thought that being chummy with her for at least 5 years and after knowing her reaction of the matter I would stop teasing her about Matt. Abso-bloody-lutely not! What's the fun in doing that? What are friends for? To make fun of each other love lives of course! After all it's not like Raven doesn't constantly do the same to me.

- True – she smiled at last. See, this is why I love her so much. She got up cackling, even after being beaten down.

- So… – I started – You're going to be there for me when I confront L right?

- Well….

- You've better not have another game-date with the red head – I crossed my arms looking at Raven warningly.

- Well….

Good grief! This is demented!

- Rave, we _talked_ about this! You should be getting him _out_ of that blasted room not _joining him_! Freaking crackers! Next time I know, you'll start wearing stripes!

- About that…. – Raven said sheepishly

- Really, Rave? _Really?!_

I stood up now storming across the room. Gameboy is corrupting my best friend. There is not bloody way I'd let this madness continue!

- Blimey, Rave! Lost yer plot, aren't ye?!

Yes, sir. Now I'm in a nark. Better watch it Gameboy!

- Hey, stripes are very fashionable!

- Oh I'm _sure_! – I threw my hands up in frustration my British accent clearer by the second– And leather is wickedly brilliant too isn't it?!

- C – Raven tugged me down from my standing in a soothing manner – Leather _is_ wickedly brilliant.

Staring at my friend blankly, I remained speechless. This is a conspiracy! Gameboy had officially deranged my best friend! I'll put him to prison. I'll do it! I'll report to the Yard about this! That mate is brown bread! What's their number? What's the Scotland Yard's number?!

- Nutter, ye all are! – Curling up next to my bed after a failed attempt in finding the metropolitan police HQ's hotline, I sighed heavily – I don't know why I bother arguing with you anymore! But speaking of leather…. what is with Roger chewing Mello up about it last week? I didn't go out because they pulled some all-nighter party.

- Oh! You mean the horror week! – My friend smiled gleefully.

- The horror what? – I deadpanned

- The horror week. Mello hosted a horror movie marathon

- And folks keep asking me why I dislike that ankle-biter. He had this bizarre thing for leather. I swear if he show up in front of me with nothing but leather, I will bleeding maim him on sight!

- I'll make sure he knows that then! – Raven chuckled

- Don't. It'll only motivate the bugger.

Shaking my head, I sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. I'm too old for this wonky kind of a day. I need a quick nap. I need it fast. Maybe after sleeping I would have mustered enough courage to go and apologize to L. Yes, maybe. _Just_ maybe…

Raven's phone started ringing much to my dismay. The ever so oddly familiar song of Godsmack (Raven told me the name the other day but I can't help but feeling a bit funny at the band's name. Who would want to smack God?) filled my room. I cringed at the sound questioning myself who on green Earth can endure this longer than a minute. Oh right, silly me. Of course it's Raven. She is a Wammy kid after all. She had to possess _some_ quirks, even if said quirks had to do with music.

- It's Matt – Raven said looking at me nervously.

Go figure. At least I can have my sleep now. When I got my slumber, Gameboy would be dead meat. I'd make sure of it.

- Off you go then! But no more game-dates from now on! – I let out a miserable smile not forgetting to drop a coaxing warning as I pushed my friend out of the room – Tell Gameboy to watch his back at night. I have guns!

- C! – My nutty brunette gal reprimanded in shock.

- Have fun!

And with that said, I promptly slammed the door at my best friend face. Righty then, time for a nap!

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHTS OF THE NIGHT –

* * *

It was a done deal. Operation Bake a cake and apologize to L had failed, epically so if I might add. What was I thinking? _Of course_ L wouldn't be in his room. He's the smartest around here; he'd know that the first place I'd look for him is his room. I knew it! He was avoiding me. He hates me now. Oh Lord!

The cold wind blew by causing me to jerk back to reality. Crikey! November is _cold_! And here I was sitting on the roof, alone, with only my "guard clothes" on. Digging the spoon into my L's symbol cake, I mused to myself. Well what Mello would give to have a taste of this? Chocolate sauce in the cake that looked like the letter L. It'll be a real treat for the blonde now wouldn't it? Too bad for Grumpy the Blondie, this cake is now my only source of entertainment in this freezing winter night.

- You were looking for me?

- FREAKING MOTHER OF CRACKERS! – I screamed out in surprise feeling my heart waving goodbye at my face 3 miles away from here.

- There's no need to scream, Ms. Lamé. My head is quite literally killing me. Please keep your voice down.

- Leon?! – I yelped –I mean L! What are you doing here?!

- Voice down please – The detective stared at me

- Oh right! Sorry – I muttered quickly holding my hands up; spoon still stuck in the left one.

Slowly L sat down next to me, looking at no certain object. I couldn't eat anymore; with the big boss here I don't think I could swallow my food right. Especially considering when my future relationship with him was on the line.

- Are you frightened of me, Ms. Lamé? – The detective said after the long pause brought on by his silent treatment (or at least that what I thought it was a long time) –You haven't made any attempt to meet me since that first day.

And the great detective just has to bring the bad memory back. I gulped stealing a glance at L. Am I scared of him? Yeah, I was kind of wondering that too. L is someone I respect and admired; I don't see how I can be afraid of him. Then again, the fact that I had been avoiding him (and fearing for my life) for days did point to the conclusion of me being terrified of him didn't it? He must have felt so.

- Hmmm. That doesn't sound quite right – L hummed quietly – The exact question is: are you afraid of my reactions?

- Yes! – I said hurriedly but slowed down the moment I saw L's eyes grew wider at my reaction – er no. Well, kinda. I did honk on you after all.

- I see… May I have a piece of that cake? – L said pointing at the remaining part of the cake.

Nodding furiously, I cut a piece for him making sure that I picked the part that looked most delicious.

- Here you go – I handed the spare spoon to him along with the piece – Uh… I baked it as an apology

- Is that so? Thank you.

- It's no biggie. You really didn't' need to say that when I made the cake for you.

Cutting myself a piece, I dug in not caring how cold the wind was a few minutes back. I could take it. L was here, I couldn't let him think I was a feeble and weak being. I needed him to help me this time. Only L could take me away from here. He is the only one I could count on to help me. L is a nice and generous person; he wouldn't stand down if someone was in trouble right? Despite his look, he is still a nice person right?

- I was under the impression that this was _my_ cake. It is in the shape of my insignia – The detective said flatly.

- Err – I scratched my cheeks sheepishly. Wow, he did have a thing for cake like Near told me – I ate like half of it already so I don't think it matters anymore. I'll bake you another tomorrow. Besides, food tastes better when you share it.

- Is that so? – L mumbled biting on his thumb again.

Of course. Why should he think otherwise? I always share my sweet with Raven, K, J and Near. My best friend didn't like it and neither did the twins but Near didn't seem to have problem with it though. The other three didn't exactly have a sweet tooth for anything but I'd heard that L does. Just didn't think it would be this much. He really likes sweets doesn't he? I wonder if his hobby for sweets matches Mello's fetish for chocolate.

I saw the result of Grumpy without chocolate once. Not pretty. Not pretty at all. The first contact between me and the outside world and it had to be the police.

Moral of the story: Keep the chocolate full filled, or duck and roll.

My heart was beating way too loud now with the second ticked by. Did L hear how loudly it beat? I hope he couldn't tell how nervous I am. That would be embarrassing!

I need to impress him, not make a fool of myself like I would always do.

- Hey L… - I started – You're not gonna hate me right?

- I failed to see why I would – the detective answered tilting his head at me.

Thank Lord!

- Mustn't be the first time you got honked on then – I mused quietly to myself. **"Or maybe you're just really forgiving…" **– I thought.

- Quite the contrary – said L stuffing another bite into his mouth – This is the first time I have seen such reaction towards the revelation of my name-

I coughed with the piece of cake caught stuck in my throat. Another lesson: Don't eat anything when talking to L. He's full of surprises it seemed.

- However – L continued unfazed – It is understandable. Roger informed me of your problem with the dinner that day. Are you quite alright, Ms. Lamé? Your coughing seems to be severe.

- I'm – I choked out –I'm fine. Nice man Roger is, isn't he?

- Yes…. I do agree – L muttered strangely putting his spoon down.

Agree indeed. Roger had been there for me for quite a long time too. He kept his policy of treating every kid in the orphanage as equal and I appreciate that. He knew my wish and he didn't pity me. The old man gave me a chance to be useful. And for that, I am indebted to him. Helping him maintain order in Wammy House was, in a way, my method of showing him my gratefulness.

After the small "conversation" between me and L, we fell into silence again, just quietly eating our cake and looking at nothing in particular. Honestly I don't know what to say.

The first time I met L, I said things that wasn't smart. I don't think he liked it that much that I mentioned his successors. And I told him that his name would ruin people's lives too. I was so stupid! I was pretty sure that I had also insulted him by insulting the Wammy geezer, the kids say L looked up to him a great deal. I wasn't at all regretting what I said about that old man. He was a bugger, and I don't like him. End of story.

But still, that must have made L uncomfortable. Uncomfortable L equals unhappy L. Unhappy L equals my plan would not work as well as my guilt escalated.

I wanted to make it up to him. Maybe lessen his sadness with some fun me, Raven and the boys usually would? I wanted to ask L to come with me and the gang (if we could possibly be considered a gang) and hang out tomorrow but he was a detective, and a famous one at that. He wouldn't have time for us now, would he? Can he make time though? It would be really fun…. if we don't die when Mello starts his war with Near…

- Hey L – I poked at him. Well, the only way I could get an answer was to ask right?

- Yes? – He enquired.

- Are you free tomorrow? – I asked

- Ms. Lamé – and he answered - I do not think it is appropriate for you to ask me this question. Age wise, the difference is significant enough that this could be considered wrong, not to mention illegal.

What?

I jerked back, thoroughly confused.

What the heck is L on about?

I looked at the detective intensely, blinking like mad and trying to figure out what he was implying. Then it all clicked into place. I went dead silent as realization gusted down my back or was that the November wind I was feeling?

Unable to contain my laughter, I burst out rolling on the floor of the roof. L looked at me in surprise but I could not stop my laughing fit to give him a proper explanation. Bloody hell! L thought I wanted to chat him up! Bloody hell!

Paranoia much, L?

I already had someone in mind.

Freaking mother of crackers!

Wait until Raven hears this!

- Ms. Lamé. I don't see why my statement is amusing – the detective pouted, biting at his thumb's nail.

Managing to suppress my cracking into snickering and suppress my disgust at the imagining of how much germ was in his nails, I waved at L dismissively.

- But I do, L. I do. Seriously, I'm not trying to hook up with you. What bonkers gave you that idea, mate?

- If so then why do you ask about my schedule? – L retorted.

Oh he needs dating lesson. He needs them desperately. Best detective ever and he knew close to nothing about attraction and emotion. How did he manage to investigate all these years?

- I was just wondering if you were free to come with Grumpy, Near, Gameboy, Raven and I tomorrow – I explained still coughing - We're going to the lake. It's Gameboy's once-a-month-without-videogame day out.

- I'm afraid I'm not familiar anyone in the group other than Near and you, Ms. Lamé.

- Oh. Right – Realizing my mistake, I corrected - I forgot. Grumpy is Mello, Gameboy is Matt, I nicknamed them long before, and Raven is my best friend.

- I see – said L continuing to eat his cake piece – Are you good friends with my successors, Ms. Lamé?

This shocked me a bit. Am I good friends with Grumpy, Near and Gameboy? I never thought about it actually. They just come to me (either to talk, or to argue, I'm not sure), or in Matt's case: Raven.

- I-I-I don't know. Raven is my sweet little German duck of a friend, and I'm on a real good terms with her. As for Matt, he-

I stopped, unsure of what to say. Should I tell L that Raven is his successor's girl friend? Would that create unwanted attention to Raven from L? She's my chap but she sure doesn't want to have anything to do with the detective. Unlike me. So it might bother her that L knew about her relationship with Gameboy.

- What's of Matt? – L urged

- Matt's Raven _best_ friend – I said hesitantly pressing on the "best" part – As for Grumpy… I'm a nuisance to him. But he hangs with Matt. Matt hangs with Raven. Raven hangs with me. You do the math.

- What about Near then?

The detective asked right at the hill of my words. Somehow, I can't help but feeling that he was interrogating me. I didn't know he would care this much about my opinion and relationship with those slated to succeed him. He seemed to care a great deal for those boys. But that should be pretty obvious now shouldn't it? L is very kind after all.

- Near…. - I waited, thinking hard before giving the young man sitting next to me my answer. I really don't want him to deduce too much from my sentences – He's one of the two people who I spent most of my time with. He's smart. But I'm not. So I'm probably a nuisance to him too. Either way, he is willing to listen to me, and I appreciate that.

- Interesting – said the detective looking at me – Due to the way you phrased that, the tone of your voice, and the pause you took before answering, I am 80% certain that you are infatuated with him.

- Wha-? Infa- NO! – I jumped clamming L's mouth shut. He jerked back but I keep my hands firm. How in the world could he find out about that?! Did I underestimate him a bit too much? Shit!

- Ms. Lamé – Prying my hands off, L shuffled back to his crouching posture – Do not lie to me. Your reaction had increased the percentage to 89 now.

Freaking-

- Alrightalright! – I yelled at him – So I _sort of_ like him. But – I leaned forward the detective – do _not_ tell Near that. I don't want to lose my friend.

- Believe me, Ms. Lamé – L replied - I have no interest in my successor's private life or yours.

- Promise? – I grabbed his hands – Pinky promise?

L seemed uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he managed to muster a question for the definition of "pinky promise".

- Cross my heart and hope to die – I sang the oh so familiar song, swinging L's pinky finger lacing with mine - Stick a needle in my eye. Hold your breath I spoke a lie. I never wished for me to die, but if I may and if I might, my heart is open for the night. My lips are sealed our promise true, I will not break my words to you, but if our promise I somehow break. Come tomorrow I will not wake

- The consequences sound truly gruesome – the detective remarked – I don't believe I would like this type of promise.

- I'm not done yet! – I squeaked out - Yubi kiri genman uso tsuitara hari senbon nomatsu yubi kitta.

As I finished the rhymes memorized by heart, I stood up brushing my clothes and proceed to pick up the spoon and plate I brought up. L too stood up, but not to help me. He just stayed in his spot, staring at my back. I could feel the chilling gaze of his locking on my spine.

- Ms. Lamé. Tomorrow I would join you and your friends for a short while – L spoke causing me to turn straight back at him.

There is no word that could describe how happy I am right now. L would come! The man who only talked to us through his laptop would show his face and even more than that, spend his time with us! I couldn't believe it! I got L to go out! He _never_ went out! Not even down the stair to talk to the children here! And I got him to go out! Bleeding hell!

- Really?! – I beamed at him

- Yes – said the detective, holding his index finger in front of me – However, there is one condition.

- Condition? – I pouted, furrowing my eyebrows.

- Yes. You and your friends, Ms. Lamé, will engage in an activity of my choice.

**"An activity that he chooses, huh?"** – I weighted my option thoughtfully. I don't think that would hurt. Beside, this was the opportunity of a lifetime! I'd steal Grumpy's chocolate if I have to, or-or-or I'd sell Gameboy's PSP if that's what it takes.

- Deal! – I shook L's hand

- Very well then. Good night, Ms. Lamé.

- Can you just call me Lamé? – I asked - I'm not your elder so I don't think "Ms" is necessary. It made me feel old.

- Very well, Lamé – L corrected himself almost right away from my suggestion - Goodnight.

I waved at the detective not forgetting to scream a goodnight wish to him.

- Sweet dreams and nightmares, L!

L tensed and stopped mid-step. It was a fraction of second but it was still visible. And it wasn't a good stop-mid-step either. It was a shocked or hurt kind of reaction.

What's wrong with him?

I stood staring at the young detective. Could it be that I said something wrong? It was just a goodnight wish. What could possibly be wrong about it?

I remained on my feet, as racked my brain to see if I had said something wrong to L. This better not ruin the outing tomorrow. Oh me and my stupid mouth!

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHTS OF THE NIGHT –

* * *

L sat down on the floor biting at his thumb fervently.

**_"Sweet dreams and nightmares, L!"_**

He frowned. Lamé. This girl was naively a reminder for him about his past and failure, more precisely failures.

**_"Sweet dreams and nightmares, L"_**

Pulling out his phone, the detective dialed Watari's number. Tomorrow he would have his chance to test the girl's ability. He should inform Watari now of what his plans are going to be. But first, he needs to do a background check on this young girl, especially how deep her relationship with his two previous successors was. The percentage was not high but a good detective never leaves a stone unturned. Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.

**_"Sweet dreams and nightmares, L"_**

The detective scowled, remembering that specific day of the past. If this is what he thinks it is, then this girl cannot be allowed to get close to his successors.

**"Backup"** – L thought dryly – **"It seems that even when you're not walking in Wammy's halls, your existence still haunts me."**

* * *

**Bewertung Sie bitte!**

**批評お願い致します****!**

**Phản hồi mọi người ơi!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Here's the thing. Currently I'm in Japan, with a 100% scholarship hanging on my neck so I kinda am not going to be as free and available for updates as I was. Sorry for my sudden change of location, but please understand that I'm not in my comfort zone and surviving a country where I don't understand that the *beep* people are saying is hard and I need time to get used to that. Thank you for sticking with my story, I hope you guys will continue to support me whether it is silently or openly.**

**With that said, please enjoy! X3**

* * *

**Green Knight: Solving the first case**

* * *

- Tell me again, why we are here today? – said Matt glaring at the lake.

- Because it is your usual no gaming once a month day out, Matt – replied Raven cheekily.

Currently it was 7:00. I had been out in the open for at least an hour. Miraculously, Raven and I had managed to drag the three smartest boys in Wammy house out of their rooms and into the outside world of sunshine and fresh air. It was early November but it wasn't that cold here. Luckily we didn't have fog today and the lake's water didn't freeze up like the last time. I grimaced at the less that happy memories (skating…what can I say? It's traumatic). With my trusty camera in hands, I took pictures like mad. It was the outside world! No one has the right to blame me if I was excited to go outside.

Much contrary to my happy mood was Grumpy. Then again, when did I ever see Grumpy happy sitting close to Near? Grumpy (or Mello) himself enjoys the outdoors; it was the white albino genius sitting next to me and probably myself too what he hates about this once a month outing.

I shook my head in defeat before showing Near the picture I just took of Matt chasing Raven climbing the oak tree in front of us. I was quite happy with the photo myself for it captured the true nature of Matt the gamer. In others' minds, Matt might appear as a highly intelligent boy with a dying passion for games and stripe shirts. But to me, he would always be that snort-nosed, red head nerd in shorts that got Raven's attention by chance. That ankle biter needs to get out more often! Put some tan into that pale skin of his! He was staying with bleeding Mello for Queen's sake, how come he remains a secluded lad like this?! You would have thought that being his roommate, Grumpy would get Gameboy out to Mother Nature's sunlight more often. Obviously, expectation is overrated.

- Bob's your uncle, Matt! Großartig! Put your feet on that branch! – yelled Raven sitting on the branch higher above.

It was funny, seeing how Matt tried to get to Raven. It became a routine since the two got together. If Matt caught Raven then she'd have to buy him a game disc (and a quick kiss. Yes, I know they do that even though my best friend denies all evidence), if not, Matt will have to go out one more day that month.

- This is lovely – Near said monotonously pointing at the image on my camera.

I beamed at his praise, eagerly taking more photos. We were all under the tree due to Near's sensitive skin. If he stayed out too long in the sun, he'd get badly burnt, but since he went out even less than Gameboy, this trip is compulsory for him as well.

- When will this be over?! – growled Grumpy silently

- Oh, come on, Mello! – I whined at the blonde – Loosen up would ye? This is really pleasant.

- Considering we did nothing but sitting down watching a couple of baboon chasing each other around, it's clearly far from laxing. And why is the twit here anyway?!

- Oh come on, Mello! – I whined - It has been like this for a while and you still can't cope with Near? You ought to talk to somebody about this.

- Don't tell me how to live my life! – countered the blonde

- Mello! – And Raven reprimanded as she walked up to us three.

I turned off the camera before standing up. Moments like this, I knew better than stay in the same place as the blonde boy. It had always been like that. I would always leave it to Raven to deal with Grumpy when he is not happy with me. I told Near to keep the camera for me while I drag Matt away from the group. Gameboy would use the "talk" between his girlfriend and his best friend as an opportunity to slack off his exercise. I won't have that. It was bad enough seeing that Near and I couldn't get out for long, I expected him to be grateful that he could.

- Let's go, Gameboy. Let's try your balance – I said nudging his elbow – Don't think I didn't see your attempt at slacking off.

- This is ridiculous – mumbled Matt disappointedly much to my annoyance. We rarely go out! He should just belt his mouth up and enjoy what nature was willing to give us.

I made sure we go to the edge of the lake for the balance test. But when we got there, something else got my attention.

- I saw something there, Gameboy! – I jerked his arm pointing towards the water

- Really? – Matt asked with the fakest sense of excitement – Oh! It's water. So exciting!

I stared blankly at him. Alright, I know he's not happy about leaving his "Zelda" (Who the heck is Zelda anyway?) for a real stroll in the wood but he doesn't have to be so annoying like this. I did nothing wrong, there really was something in the water.

- I'm serious, Matt! – I repeated this time pulling his arm – There's something huge down there!

- Yeah right…

- No! I'm serious! – I insisted - Can't you see? It's right there!

Matt continued to land his doubtful gaze at me and as time pass; I got more and more pissed off. If Gameboy want to throw snide remarks at me, I'll make sure he knows the consequences of such act. Pointing at the far end of the lake long and patiently until Matt actually gave in and looked, I slowly got behind him

- I don't see anything – the gamer replied unaware of my simply-formed scheme.

- There! –I pointed again feigning innocence – How can you not see? It's right over there!

Matt bent down a little further and I smirked.

Hook, line and we have a sinker!

Quickly, I pushed feeling Matt's weight leaving my palm as he fell forward. But just when his nose was a fathom away from the water surface, I took hold of his shirt and let him hover above the water, stunned.

Then I heard a small yet familiar click.

My camera.

I whipped back to see Near holding it, looking at the newly taken photo. I smiled at him; my heart-

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Raven, help me!

Instantly as the scream broke out, my head snapped back at the red head that is now still looking way too close for comfort at the simmering water. And I laughed, loudly and heartily as I pulled my best friend's undying love up. Gameboy wasn't hurt of course, or at least physically I was sure. I thought it would take more than a minute to get him over his shocked state. Oh well!

Shoving his hands into his jeans' pockets, Matt glared at me mumbling about "getting out of here" and "never coming back". Bah! I'd say a likely story. With the amount of time he spent inside his room, the world outside is just too dangerous for this lad, and what happened with him and the lake? I'd say point made.

- Did you take that photo, Near? – I asked sitting down on the chair next to the white hair boy.

Near nodded, handing me back the camera. Well well, it looked like he took more than one picture. Is my photo mania rubbing off on him these days?

My pocket suddenly vibrated and I almost jumped, hearing my phone rang loudly.

- …Aaayyyyeeee? – I said looking at my friends mouthing the words "Unknown number".

"Lamé?" – A familiar voice came – "I assume that you are at the lake?"

This time, I did jump. L! It was L! No wait, I have to keep my calm and answer him. I can't let the other know that I invited him. This was supposed to be a surprise.

- Aye! We're at the lake. Are you coming? – I asked hoping that my voice isn't shaking.

"Yes, I will be heading over that direction right now"

- Brilliant! – I chirped - Right then!

And snapped the phone off I did. Raven looked at me expectantly but I shrugged and winked at her.

- A surprise – I told all of them.

- Whatever – Mello grunted biting off his chocolate bar.

I checked the camera again, deleting some ruined pictures. Apparently you can't take pictures as you run. And apparently Near was right about that matter. Why did I try to prove him wrong in the first place?

I kept looking at pictures for about 5 minutes emerging my thoughts with them while the other kept doing….what they were doing. It was starting to get both boring and until a certain incident pulled me back to reality.

Mello choked.

On his chocolate.

Hard.

- Mein Gott, Mello! – Raven squeaked hitting the boy's back hoping to get the sweet out.

I stood up to help him too but it appeared that Raven was doing a wonderful job. After a few lighter hit from her, Mello sat up right coughing, flabbergasted at the sight of L walking towards us. I couldn't tell for sure whether Near was stunned or not, but if he was then he did a wicked job at hiding it. As for me, I'm ecstatic! I felt so accomplished. This morning when I woke up, I thought that the invitation I gave L was a no-can-do and that he was only accepting it out of courtesy. Expectedly, the detective clearly proved me wrong.

- Good morning everybody – L greeted receiving a morning greeting from all of us – Are you alright, Mello?

- I'm f-fine! – The blonde choked out.

- I see – the young detective nodded –Please be careful with your sweet, Mello – he then turned to all of us – I had promised Lamé that I would spend a few hours with you all today. I have a certain activity planned out for us all however such activity cannot be carried out outside. Would you like to go indoors?

- YES! – Matt screamed out almost immediately, earning many odd looks from most of us. I don't think he mind though. He's not one to care what other thinks. The boy lives a way too carefree life.

Giving the lake one last longing look, I wore my camera's strap over my shoulder and follow suit after L and my friends into the house. What would we do today I wonder. Yes, what would we do today indeed?

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT –

* * *

- Everyone, we will be splitting into two groups – L said calmly, sipping on his tea – Matt and Lamé. You will be one group. The rest of us will be the other group. Each group will perform a different activity.

And as he finished his announcement with one last sip of tea, I stared at the detective, nervously scratching my elbow. Me and Gameboy? What kind of team could we possibly make up? The Secluded? Not only that, what can we do because I swear if L was making us do a three legs marathon, I'm going to kill Gameboy. I mean just look at him! All frailly and sissy! Did he even do sport? Can gaming be call a sport?

- Er…L, I-

- I think I'll pass – Matt interrupted leaving me fuming over his manners – I'm good sitting around.

- The prize is big, Matthew – smirked slightly the detective – A favor from me is not something you should pass.

- I'll do it! – Exclaimed Mello almost resemble a hyper active kids craving for his kindergarten teacher's attention – I can replace Matt!

Shaking his head, L put down his cup of tea; his eyes bore into ours as he put our facial expressions under his detective microscope. In my own view, I didn't think there would be much to scrutinize by the way we look. The emotions were too clear, ranging from indifferent to shock to annoy. Even I could see that much, why would L need to look any deeper into it?

- Matthew – continued the detective – Are you sure you want to pass this opportunity? What was that name again? Ahhh… Kingdom-

- I'm game – Matt spoke, voice laced with determination, ignoring the death glare Mello was giving him. And I stared at the red head wondering what L was going to say that could make the lazy arse gamer to actually participate.

- That left you, Lamé. What do you say? – said L and I turned my attention back to him.

A favor, eh?

I'm not really in need of anything right now…

Wait.

I could ask for that!

It'll be possible. If it's L, it might be probable!

- Count me in – I smiled and L nodded at me gesturing Wammy to give Matt and I two paper files.

- You will find what you need in there – L explained before I could ask then turned towards Near, Mello and Raven – As for you three – he stood up waving his hand at them - please come with me.

Standing dumbly in the hall of Wammy, I looked at the backs of my friends and the black hair detective moving away from me.

**"Ooookay…" **– I thought opening a file after the four silhouette completely escaped my vision – **"what do I have here?"**

A letter fell out and I picked it up, seeing Matt was doing the same, only his letter was in a different handwriting from mine.

"Lamé" – it said – "This will be a battle between you and Matt. Whoever can find the answer to this 'case' I'm giving you will have access to that favor I mentioned. There will be obstacles and this case might prove to be impossible to solve. With that thought in mind, good luck"

I looked at Matt seeing that he was too turning my way, and gulped. This is a matter of the brain and Gameboy, he's not stupid. Playing games all day and he could still manage to be third. What the bloody hell was L thinking making me goes up against Matt?

- I'm getting that game disc, Lamé – Matt spoke uncharacteristically dead somber; his eyes cold piercing at mine through his orange tinted vision.

- I'm not backing down – I replied with the same seriousness – I need something too, Gameboy.

- Don't cry when I win – he closed his file, walking towards the stair case and I closed mine turning away from him. He wanted his disc and I want my name. I'm not going to let this chance go to waste – I'll be taking that favor.

- Likewise, Matt…. – Walking away from the glaring red head, I muttered to myself as I paced towards the first crime scene – Likewise…

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

A door opened into a dark room, the only light coming from dozens of computer screens. Raven turned her head, taking in her surroundings instantly noticing that the screens showed rooms of the Wammy House, and there were notepads in front of the monitors. Upon closer inspection, she found that there were four different stations showing the same few rooms of the orphanage. This was just as much of a test  
for the three of them, as it was for Matt and Lamé. Only this was based purely on her observation.

- You three are to sit here and observe, take notes on things you observe - L stated as he crouched on a chair, picking up a fresh cup of tea and taking a drink. The sound of his voice cutting through the hum of electronics caught the brunette's attention - Before that however, I'd like to pull each of you aside and ask a few questions. Raven, I'd like to talk to you first.

And immediately, Mello turned sharply at the girl as she slowly raised her head in acknowledgement; his eyes dug into the side of her head. How was she remaining so calm in this position? L, the L, was requesting to talk to her personally and she as barely looking interested in him.

As if sensing his thoughts the brunette turned toward the blonde and flashed a tight smile as him, moving her arm slightly as he saw that her hand was slightly shaking, before she hooked her thumbs into the pockets of her jeans hiding it. She bowed her head slightly forward, hair falling into her eyes as L lead her away from the two boys into another, darker room.

This room was smaller, two chairs, a small table with cake and tea on it between them and a simple light above the table provided light almost like a more cozy form of an interrogation room Raven concluded. Probably unaware of the girl's feelings towards the room, L shuffled his feet and crouched in one of the seats, taking one of the cups of tea and started adding sugar cube after sugar cube to it. Raven watched him as she slowly walked to the other chair, silently counting the number of sugar cubes that he was adding. Her hands were starting to sweat as she used the cubes to thwart thoughts of what L could be asking her. There were things she wasn't going to answer, and L seemed to her like the kind of person who wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

But she sat down nonetheless. She was not going to show L that she was easily messed with. Hence the first step would be to face him head on.

- You and Lamé are friends, yes? - L asked once the brunette took a seat. A simple nod came as the answer - I see, would you consider you and her close in relationship?

Another nod was given.

The detective looked up from his tea and held her gaze for a second. This girl's manner was making his task very difficult. It was a smart tactic - refusing to make any comment and just observe – however, he knew how to get around it. Putting the sugar cube he had within his fingers in his mouth, the detective let the crystal cube dissolve before asking his next question, his eyes not leaving hers, not blinking.

- In your own words describe your feelings toward her – he asked again.

Raven scratched the back of her head and shifted slightly, her heart starting to hammer her chest under L's gaze. But met it with her own, slightly flustered one as she found the words she wanted to use.

- She has always been there when I needed her to be – Slowly, the brunette answered - She and I are almost inseparable. We know everything about one another.

L nodded and picked up the fork to his cake, playing with the icing as he causally asked the next question.

- Then you know of her past. Would you please explain that to me?

- No.

A tad startled by Raven's quick reply, L raised his head again. She was really proving to be difficult this girl. He opened his mouth to ask why, but the child beat him to it.

- That is personal information. You should know more than anyone here that we are supposed to forget who we were before we came here, old name, past, everything. It is not my place to tell such personal  
information - Raven paused and pressed her lips together, shifting in her chair so that she was hugging her knees - Besides, if I told you, I'd be betraying my closest freund. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone.  
And L, you are included in that category.

- I see - The raven-haired detective nodded and rested his hands on his knees - You are very loyal, that's very admirable. Then, how does she interact with others?

- You've seen it. Slightly flustered, always asking questions, and being caring – unless someone is a jerk. She cares deeply for the residents here - Raven narrowed her eyes at L, slightly annoyed with the fact that she could no longer back out with her gestured answers. The detective slightly smiled at this - She knows that she isn't on par with some of the intelligent residents, so she instead protects them by guarding the house at night. She doesn't go out much and she doesn't know this but when she is out by day, everyone likes her. Not because of what she does. No one knows about this, but because she reminds them that they are still kids and should act like it.

- Your wording suggests that like you don't consider yourself as an intelligent resident –L commented.

Raven shrugged and turned away from him, hugging her knees tighter. Her expression softened from its emotionless mask, the brunette biting the inside of her lip.

- You have potential – the detective pushed - You simply hide your intelligence, why?

- Mello will have my head if I tired. Besides, with the amount of time I've wasted not studying, if I should take an interest in trying everyone would notice. L, if you don't mind I've wasted enough of your time with my stalling and nonsense, would you please conclude this, I have an idea where this is going.

- Very well, what was her relation to A and B?

Raven sighed and bowed her head, taking a sip of the tea in front of her.

- Natürlich - she sighed under her breath - Es geht immer um sie. I know nothing about A, and B. They were gone before I got here. All I know that before me, those two were the closest to Lamé. But I don't want to pry too much into her past.

Even through her monotonous tone, L could see some hostility in Raven's words. She looked at him and conveyed with her eyes that those two had harmed Lamé when they had left by L's guess.

- May I go back now? – The brunette asked running a hand through her hair, letting her thoughts wonder to whatever L was having Lamé and Matt do, and if she had a chance. If Matt was motivated, Lamé chances weren't good, but if she knew anyone else as well as she did Matt it was Lamé, and she knew he got bored easily.

- Who do you think will win my challenge? – L gave his last question.

- Not enough evidence – And Raven responded almost right away - One too many variables, but if I had to guess, Lamé, she doesn't give up."

With that said, she stood up and walked away from the detective, a bad feeling resting in the pit of her stomach, things were going to change probably, and she didn't like changes.

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

- So the first victim is Lacy Samuel, a housewife – Talking to myself, I took a look around the "crime scene" that L set up – Dead inside a locked room… hmmm….Wonder how Matt is doing. He's probably in the other victim's room.

Opening the file given, I looked inside for the photos of the corpse. Oh Lord!

I winced at the pictures. The hell?! It was real life with blood and gore!

Crouching down on the ground to calm my fast beating heart, I willed my stomach to stop acting up. It wasn't the first time I've seen blood and gore but this was just too brutal. It reminded me too much of that day.

- What are you still doing? – Came the voice of an irritated gamer and I looked up – If you're done here then move, I need to examine this place.

- I'm not done – I glared at him pointing at the file in my hands, fighting back my urge to throw up.

- Too bad. I'm here now. So I suggest you get out. It's distracting having people around.

Matt crouched down checking at the bed and I shot him a death glare marching towards the entrance of the room.

**"Arsehole!" ** - I scoffed and flung the door opened before turning to the gamer.

- Look – Growling I turned back to the less-than-my-favorite red head – I don't know how badly you wanted that disc. But being an arse to me isn't going to help. You're smart, I'll give you that. But you're stupid if you think I want something less precious than that game of yours.

- Kingdom Heart is a way of living! – Retorted the red head standing up from his search – I don't expect _you_ to understand it.

- I don't. But you don't have to be such a prick about it. I'm doing this to find my family. So I don't expect _you_ to understand it.

- What are you talking about? – questioned the gamer his face changed from scowling to neutral almost too fast.

- It's none of you bleeding business – I huffed slamming the room's door behind me – I'll solve this case and get that favor from L.

Storming across the hall way, I headed for the next corpse whilst wondering what Matt's freaking problem was. He was being such a jerk, or at least jerkier than he normal is. (He took my best friend from me. By the truest sense, he's already a jerk)

Closing the door to the second victim's room, I opened the paper file and took at peak at his profiles.

Elliot Lawsford. Male. 49 years old. Pianist.

I mused at the new information.

There doesn't seem to be anything weird with this man. How odd that the killer would choose him. If it's the housewife then the motive might be revenge or regular burglary. But a pianist?

Wait.

It might be a burglary with him after all. But it wouldn't be a typical kill and steal if L was the one to give us this. Also, there are dolls on the wall. Why are there dolls on the wall?! Pinned too. This is so wrong and so horribly scary on many different levels.

- GAH! – I screamed out in desperation, plopping down in the floor. What am I missing? No, what am I supposed to do?! I don't know where to start! Matt might have solved the case already and I am here sitting down without a slightest clue to who is responsible for those deaths!

No.

Focus.

I can do this.

This is _not_ over.

I can solve this.

Ok. What do I need to find if I'm face with a crime scene? A told me about this before. B mentioned it sometime back too. What is it?

**_"Find something that wasn't supposed to be there, Lamé. Something missing, something that stood out"_**

Upon the recall, I scurried up on my feet examining every inch of the room.

Something that should not be here….

I stopped looking at the red bookcase in the room's corner.

**"Elliot is a pianist"** – I frowned – **"And there is a novel on his book case…. It makes sense if he wants to read it. But it's put in the piano section… That's it!"**

Taking the book down, I pulled out the blank piece of paper inside my file. This book, this is where I'll start!

- Great Expectation… and signed by Lacy too. Why? Is there a meaning to all this? Are these two related? Maybe they know each other?

But the file said they didn't.

So what could this mean?

Did Elliot take Lacy's book?

I have the book now. But how was I supposed to use it to solve the case?

Wait.

- Lacy's corpse! – I yelled out dashing away from Elliot's room; book and file in hands.

That housewife. Autopsy said her arms were slashed. It could be a clue! Those cuts weren't normal, I knew it! Also, the number of dolls on the wall. It was counting down!

I need to go back to the crime scene. There might be another victim in this case!

L…. Please tell me you're not giving us an on-going case…

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

- CDLXXVII, DLXXIX, DXCVI, DCIII, DCXX, D

CXXVII, DCLXXXIII, DCLXXXVII, DCLXXXVIII, DCCVI, DCCXCI, DCXL – I mumbled the words or more correctly Roman numericals out loud, wondering how these chant-like chain of numbers influenced the case.

Matt was nowhere in sight. Did he solve the case? Was that why he was not in Lacy's room?

No no.

I need to focus.

Okay.

Roman numbers.

CDLXXVII is 477

If applied to the other numbers, it'd be 477, 579, 596, 603, 620, 627, 683, 687, 688, 706, 791, and 640. That was not to mention the other numbers I haven't counted yet.

It'd take forever to figure out what these numbers meant. And the book _still_ needs explanation. So many clues and I still don't know what to do with them.

Numbers.

Book.

Numbers and book…

Pages?!

Hurriedly opening the book, I peered inside for any idea. In situation like this, the killer would most likely choose the first word of each page since there didn't seem to be any trick beneath these numbers.

Okay… Page 477… First word… Wait. There are less than 600 pages in this book while the number reached nearly 800. What the heck is going on?!

Maybe I was wrong? Maybe the numbers weren't pages?

No. They had to be. It had to be right.

**_"A book has a lot of pages, Lamé. But it only starts once you see the name written on the paper sheet" _**– A's words rang through my head and I picked up the book skipping the introduction and started counting

423 pages including the blank ones. What if I minus the Roman numbers for 423? It could work.

Pulling out the note, I sat down on the bed cross-legged as calculation scrawled across the ink lines on the sheet.

54, 156, 173, 180, 197, 204, 260, 264, 265, 283, 368, 217, and so forth.

Right. Pages. Words.

Page 54: Empty

Page 15: Looked

Jotting the words down on my note, I turned the pages like a mad woman. Continue like that, I'd have…

Large

It

Our

The

Love

**"Oh Lord"** – I screamed inwardly – **"Elliot Lawsford. It's the name of the second victim. The killer's clue! There might be one in Elliot's room too! This wasn't just about catching the culprit! L wanted us to save the third victim!"**

Frantically, I took the note and ran to Elliot's room. I can do this. I'm going to win. Matt maybe smart but he's over confident. He wouldn't understand the meaning behind L's words. I could be the true winner in this contest. There might be a chance for me after all!

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

How do you know your life is in danger?

Easy.

When you have a masked man trying to strangle you to death… which was pretty much my situation right now.

Squirming under the mysterious man's grasp, I kneed him in the stomach causing his grip to loosen as he cried out in pain and scramble to his feet before running away.

Coughing on sweet air, I grudgingly ponder over whether this 'case' L gave us was simply a game or was it something more. From what I've seen and experienced just a few second ago, L's type of entertainment is deadlier than normal standard, no- scratch that. It's even deadlier than Wammy's House's standard. And that said _a lot_.

Wobbled to my feet, I balanced myself against the wall. I need to go back to Elliot's room. The 'attack' had already wasted too much time of mine. Matt might be ahead of me, I need to even the score.

Slowly inching my way from the hall, I continued to Lacy's place. Being a detective is sure dangerous given the realistic aspect of 'danger' that I had just encountered. Apparently getting hit on the head and almost choked to death is a norm for investigators considering the myriad "obstacles" they have to face in each case. How is Matt I wonder? Did he encounter this strange man whose goal is to "kill" him too? I hope he's ok. Maybe after this, I'll have a word with L about his so called indoors activity. This is definitely more lethal than Legos tower building or puzzle-solving or homework-doing.

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

According to the pictures Matt and I were given, the corpses were put strangely. Both lie face-down and unnaturally on their beds. Where the feet go, the head was put and vice versa.

Why is that?

Scratching my nose, I went closer to the bed to examine it. Could there be something strange was done to the bed? Another clue?

Suddenly I had a weird feeling down my feet and I looked down. What did they say about curiosity again? Ah! "Curiosity kills the cat". Well, they didn't mention that it scared the crap out of humans too.

I should not have looked down.

I should have think twice before doing that.

Why? Because right now THERE IS A FREAKING HAND GRABBING MY FEET!

- AHHHHH! – I screamed out stepping on the hand, kicking it 'til it let go of my limbs. Could it be the mysterious man had come back?! He must be the killer! I'm certain of it! He tried to kill me so it must be true!

- Please do not panic – L's voice filled the room and I shut my mouth immediately looking at the direction it was coming from.

Cor blimey, it was L who was grabbing my feet!

- Freaking mother of bleeding cracker L! What in the _world_ are you trying to do under _there?!_ Scared me to death?!

- My apology – said the detective crawling out from underneath the bed – I was only observing.

- Observing what? Spiderweb?! Lord, next time walk in normally would you?! I thought I was dying there, mate!

- Again. My apology.

Helping L standing up, I dusted off his white baggy shirt before turning towards the door and leaving him.

I still have the case to solve, and now I know L is watching me. I can't lose focus in front of him. Matt is taking this seriously too. He is giving it his all. I'd be insulting him if I give it any less. I need to find that mysterious killer and end this game. Then I'll ask L about my family's whereabouts. I'll do anything to get this favor, even if I have to beat Matt and break what little friendship I shared with him.

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

7.

The killer was obsessed with the number 7.

That much I could be sure of.

49 years old, pianist. 7 times 7 equal 49. A piano key has 7 notes.

And that book of Lacy's. 423 pages with 3 blank ones. 420. Again with 7. "Great Expectations" wasn't chosen randomly either. There are exactly 21 pictures in it, including the one on the cover.

One more thing to do with number 7, if not counting the fact that Charles Dickens was born on the seventh date of February.

It might be coincidence at first but too much thing to do with 7? That's no joke of fate. This meant something.

But why 7?

What is so special about it?

What else haven't I think of?

The corpses are done… The crime scenes are done… No wait. Corpses! They were unnatural. 7. Corpses.

- Lamé.

- AHHHHHH!

- Please stop your yelling. No one is going to harm you in here.

Turning to the new comer, I frowned.

- Par-don-me but someone _did_ try to kill me here, L. I was strangled before I met you in Elliot's room.

- Was you? – L's eyes widen with concern. Playing innocent now aren't we? That was the obstacle you set up for Matt and I wasn't it? – Are you quite alright?

Closing the file I'm holding I let out a small sigh and cracked a smile at the detective.

- Still alive – I replied – No harm done.

-That is good to hear – L said – I must be going now. I will be in the kitchen room with your friends. If you need anything regarding the case, please don't hesitate to ask.

- Oh. Ok – Nodding curtly at him, I returned to my work but stopped midway as a thought dawn on me – Say… L – I called – Did Matt solve the case yet?

Biting his thumb, L shook his head lightly at my question.

- He had not.

- Tell him to beware of that attacker please – I reminded L – I know it's against the rule but that "obstacle" you pulled is not going to serve Matt any good, and I think Raven would like her boyfriend in one piece.

- Duly noted – was L's answer as he walked away – Though I must admit. You have a _very_ strong kick.

- Thanks! – I said looking at the detective's silhouette and went back to my thinking after his figure disappeared from my sight.

Okay. 7. The way the corpses lie.

Face down and flipped.

7.

L.

Bloody hell!

What on green Earth?!

Lacy.

L

Lawsford.

L

- Elliot…Elle…L… L is the next victim?!

What the hell?!

I paced around in the room reconsidering all the deduction I've made.

It was flawless. It couldn't be wrong. L was next one to die.

**_"You have quite a strong kick"_**

Wait. How did he know I have a strong kick?

The attacker…

Darn it!

I've been tricked! No wonder L said this case might be impossible to solve! He was the killer! L was the culprit! Blasted hell!

Ran out of the room, I head for the kitchen where the detective said he would be; my head screaming with joy.

I've done it!

I solved it!

I won!

Bet Matt wouldn't know this!

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

- You, L, are the one responsible for the deaths of Lacy Samuel and Elliot Lawsford – I announced proudly pointing the accusing finger at the calm detective – And you planned to "kill" yourself and make the case an impossible one to solve.

The other three of my friends must have known this too for they sat just as calm (especially Mello) watching me accused L of being the murderer.

Slowly the detective looked up from his cup of Earl Grey, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

- Correct – he smiled, ever so slightly – Congratulation, Lamé. You've won.

And after that, all I could remember was the loud cheer and hugs I gave out to the room's occupants. Yes, I even hugged Mello, much to his dislike but I didn't care. I won over Matt. One, that was an accomplishment. Two, now I have a chance of figuring out who I really am!

For that, I thought, nothing could get better this day.

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

Matt fumed silently outside the kitchen.

He heard Lamé's cheer, and he was fine with losing. After all, he did give up the case midway. It was too boring and the intention was clear. L wanted to test them masking it with a "game".

**"Great Expectations, huh?"** – The gamer thought dryly **– "and the case too. I never thought you would make your implication so obvious, L" **

- Hello, Matt – greeted the detective and the red head looked up, inwardly and slightly annoyed – I see you gave up the case.

- Yeah –he answered – Too much trouble.

- Is that so… – was all L had to say.

Matt turned away from the detective, fully intent to head to his room and continue where he left off in Final Fantasy. Guess Kingdom Heart must wait then. There's always the solution of hacking into Roger's bank account and buy the disc simply like that, but the hassle it cause would be big.

The red head bit his lips reconsidering whether or not he would be regret not solving the case.

**"Nah"** – he thought – **"I'm not really in for gifts with strings attached anyway. Besides, it's too cruel participating in this game"**

Chuckling to himself, Matt pushed off his goggles and rubbed his eyes a few times before putting them back on.

**"LA BB murder case, L? Treating little Lamé like that…You are a cold ones, man…"**

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT -

* * *

Skipping through the third floor hall way, I closed in on L's room door – the door that no ankle biters around here could knock. Could it be that I'm just that awesome? To be able to touch the door that every kid in this House has no chance to get near to?

- Good evening, L! - I greeted him enthusiastically as the detective opened the door.

- Hello – he greeted back gesturing to a chair close by – Please have a seat.

Doing as I was told, I sat down looking at the detective expectantly. He seemed tired and bored as he crouched on the bed, completely opposite to me; a laptop opened up next to him.

Was he working?

Did I intrude?

- As promise – he started – I will grant you a favor. What would it be then?

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and recalled the dreams I had about my past. They were short, but they were the only ones I got. Not enough but shouldn't be let go.

In my head I could already see the blurry images, the voices echoing and that language ringing through each frame of the shattering fragments of my past. The only puzzle piece, the only bond that kept me connected to my childhood, and assured me that those dreams were real and not a part of my hectic imagination.

This it is. I'm one step closer to my identity.

I grinned looking straight at L's eyes and said clearly:

- I want you to help me find a Japanese boy.

- I see… - mused L interested – And this boy, what is his name may I ask?

- Well… I don't know… - I told him feeling nervous. He won't like this. Hell, even I don't like how I'm wording this.

- I see…. His appearance then? - L urged observing me once more.

And I answered:

- I also have no idea…

The detective frowned at my words, obviously not happy with my description of the object of my search. He might think that I'm trying to mess with him, looking for a type of entertainment in the boring life style of Wammy Orphanage. I tried my best already! He can't blame a girl with no memory! That's why I need him. I need to remember who I was. He was the only one capable of finding that out.

- Lamé – he said - There are approximately more than 120 million people in Japan. Finding a person with neither name nor face will be 99% chance impossible.

- But you're L! – I stood up from my chair shocked by his words - You must surely be able to? There is still 1% left right?

- I am a detective, Lamé. My job is not to find people if they are not wanted criminals, drug dealers or kidnapped victims. Your reasoning of me being able to find this boy solely due to my name is incomprehensible.

- But-

Plopping down on the chair again, I let out a sigh. I knew it. It'd be impossible for me after all. It was my fate after all. I was meant to be a ghost. Maybe I should just accept it and stop my pointless struggle?

- Although – he continued typing a few words into the laptop – if you want to pursue this boy, you can accompany me to Japan. I will be leaving for a new case in a few days.

- Really?! - I jerked up at the news feeling my heart filled with happiness - OK! – I said.

- There is a condition to this, however.

- I'll do whatever it takes! – Eagerly I said, I won't let any chance goes to waste. If there is hope, even the smallest, I have to embrace it. Isn't that what you said, B? When the title of L slipped from your fingers? I won't fail you. I will chase my dream and find out who I am. For A and for you both. You two entrusted me with your faith. I won't let it die – I'll do whatever.

- Is that so…? - asked L leaning towards me and I backed away moving the chair further to the door - Very well then. First you will have to assist Watari with the chores in return for your accommodation in Japan

- Okay

- And as you might have noticed, the ranking test is coming up in 3 days times. I will allow you to travel to Japan if you score first in the test. That is my condition.

- Oka-What?!

The hell did he just say?!

- I don't believe I stuttered – the detective confirmed cocking his head just a tad at my reactions.

- I-but-are you crazy?! - I lashed out - That's impossible! How am I supposed to be first?

- By scoring the highest in the test of course. How els-

- But that can't be done! Absolutely unachievable!

- There is nothing call the absolute, Lamé – L frowned looking at me - Your result depends on how badly you want to travel with me. Now. Was that all?

- Yes, but-

- Good – Stood up the detective pulling my arm and using it to lead me towards the door - Please return to your room and prepare. I have a few cases to work on. Good night, Lamé

Quickly as his bid, L closed the door, leaving me standing dumbfounded outside in the hall musing about our short conversation.

He just told me to score first in the ranking test.

L said I need to be first in the hardest test in the orphanage.

And how much time do I have?

Three days.

Three bleeding days!

What in the world is he thinking?! He's mad! Completely bonkers!

I groaned desperately walking towards the stair case. Let's say that I did score first, let's say that I somehow manage to surpass Mello and Near, then I'll have the problem of finding out that boy.

Tiredly opening my door, I let myself flopped down on the bed curling up in confusion.

A, B, why must my dream be so hard to achieve?

I clutched the blanket; my teeth gritting at the thought of me failing. No. I failed once, and look how it turned out. I won't fail again. I won't. I'll find that nameless boy and discover who I really am.

* * *

- LIES OF THE LIGHT, KNIGHT OF THE NIGHT –

* * *

L closed the door giving out a little sigh as he heard the loud reaction on the other side of the door before going back to the current case appearing in his laptop.

Request for Coil.

A drug dealer. That one won't take long.

He had had enough experience with the underworld business. All this case will take is an ambush by the police and Aiber. The con man will know what to do.

Closing the laptop lid the detective went for the stack of document lying across the table.

This new case in Japan…. It felt like it might be the last one he would take. Somehow these thoughts had been bugging at the back of his mind and L found himself fighting off what little sadness residing inside his heart.

L was never a man of emotion and unnecessary actions but now he said he would take Lamé to Japan if she passed the test with the highest score. There was only 1% chance such event would happen, but oddly so L want to engage himself in this bet. It was an impossible outcome in every way for a man like the detective himself to look at.

But maybe this time, just this time, he wanted to bet on that impossibility. That girl, she solved his version of the LA BB Murder Case. She had surprised him in many ways. She could be the one to go with him and face the terror caused by Kira. If she could accomplish the impossible, then she are more than qualified to travel with him.

She'd be a worthy candidate if she could complete all of that.

She is not the best gamble but she's an interesting one.

An impossible bet.

An invisible killer who just need a face and a name to kill.

Yes, an interesting bet indeed.

**"Kira"** – L thought biting his thumb looking down at the articles of criminals' deaths – **"You are nothing more than a murderer. I will find you and I ****_will_**** put you on trial. Prepare yourself. You won't get away for I am stronger than you. I am Justice" **

* * *

**You probably though I forgot the disclaimer... NOPE XD**

**I don't own anything that belongs to the authors of Death Note (well duh! LOL). The little hyper girl is mine though, And Raven belongs to Pierulz.**

**Thanks again for reading this story. Hope to see you guys soon... if Japan doesn't kill me first!**


End file.
